You Still Hold Half Of My Heart
by ThosePTVGirls
Summary: Emiline Valenitine, just a girl out to save her dying mother. She hears of a mysterious plant that will save her sick kin. The only problem is that it is in the gardens of Maximoff Castle... rape warning for later chapters. WE DO NOT OWN DARKSTALKERS
1. Chapter 1

Emiline Valentine, a girl of broken dreams and shattered hopes. What an exceptional beauty she was indeed. Eighteen years old, and as gorgeous as the pale bright moon that shone in the night sky. standing at five feet nine inches, she walked with grace and versatility. Her hair, a long curtain of raven black, was neatly trimmed at the bottom and always smelled of fresh strawberries. Yes indeed, she was to be craved for by men all over Romania. As beautiful as she was, the young girl still had her flaws. She was quite the clumsy creature, as she often tripped over her own two feet. Along with being clumsy, the girl also had a bit of a problem with talking over people. Regardless, she was still considered the gem of the Valentine family, often getting questions of when she would finally marry and have children. Emiline would quickly dismiss the idea. But never mind that. There was no time in this world to be vain, and even Emiline knew it. Typical with Romanian mothers, Emiline's mother had fallen very ill one day after the stress and strain of motherhood. Her mother, Nathalie, would constantly hunch over the furniture in pain, coughing and turning her plump cheeks red with pain. Emiline knew it would be soon... If her mother didn't get medical attention, or some kind of herbal remedy quick, then she feared the worse for her beloved. Emiline had seen too often the deep pains her friends would go through when their mother or father passed. Many of these said friends suffered from depression and even resorted to physically harming themselves from their deep sadness. Given they lived in Romania, and there really was no sort of advanced medicines like the Americas, Emiline decided there was only one thing she could do. She had to figure out some way to attain the ''Universal Plant'' as it was called, to help cure her mother. The plant itself virtually cured any sort of sickness, given the exception of cancer. The plant was small and purple, and smelled oddly of oranges and cream. The only problem was that the only place in Romania where it is attainable is Maximoff Castle. Absolutely no one went to Maximoff Castle unless they had a death wish, or the poor fool had no sense of well-being... that the man residing in the huge, still castle was a malicious, blood-thirsty Vampire. How absolutely convenient. However, being the fearless girl she was, Emiline did not care. It was either she go to Hell and back to get that damned plant, and soon, or there would be horrible consequences. She absolutely had to obtain the plant from the gardens of Maximoff Castle or her mother would parish soon. Tying her silky raven hair into a long, neat ponytail, she began to mentally prepare herself for the long night ahead of her. How long of a walk would it be to Maximoff Castle? one, two hours? Along with the blistering cold of this Romanian winter? it doesn't matter. Her mother's life was on the line, and she would not back down. Tonight, she would be the savior, the angel that saved her beautiful mother. Pulling up her black heeled boots, she stepped onto the wooden floor and crossed her room to where her bed was. There, she had set out a pair of black jeans with a frilly black overcoat. For someone who was about to risk her life, the outfit was quite dainty and appealing to the eye, while still keeping Emiline warm. Still in the comfort of her own home, she finished dressing herself, and exited the front of the small abode and into the cold winter night. Yes, tonight was the night indeed. ''And I will not fail. Even if it means risking my own life. I love you, mother.''


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter comin' at ya Monday folks


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing she registered in her numb mind as she walked into the blistering winter was a tangible white snow. It was pearly white, piled around some of the small homes she passed by on her journey. Her heeled boots left trudge marks as she walked closer still to Maximoff Castle, now only a miniscule hour away. so close, yet so far in a twisted sense. Emiline shoved her purple colored hands into the pockets of her black jeans, glaring into the cold fog surrounding her. Her hands began to tingle now, regaining their feeling and the blood flowing to the tips of her fingers. Her breathe was coming out in short huffs, and her face felt like she had been literally slapped across the face on both cheeks. Damn these Romanian winters! if she didn't make it to Maximoff Castle soon, her limbs would freeze and fall right off. She found that idea sickly humorous, chuckling under her breathe at the image. At least, in her mind, all this trouble was for a good cause. She was close now. So close, she could see the imposing mass that was Maximoff Castle. Her heart rate picked up for the third time that day, beating as if it too was nervous against her rib cage. Surely a vampire wouldn't be out and about in this blistering winter, right? oh, but what if he was? shit, he would tear out a chunk of her shoulder and watch as her crimson blood fell onto the damp snow! ''That's quite enough, Emiline. There's no such thing as vampires, you pretentious fool.'' Now at the front gates of the castle, her task seemed harder then she originally thought. Holy fuck, this thing was huge! it must've been at least fifteen stories high! along with its imposing stature, the castle also boasted a gorgeous front lawn, now snow covered and complete with trimmed green grass. The windows of the castle, from her view, were a black and red mosaic pattern, glossy and prepossessing. There were also gargoyle statues posted on a few stands at the main entrance of the castle, their carved faces turned up into hideous looking glares. Hell no. Is it too late to turn back now? yes! mother's life is at steak! she grabbed onto the cold iron bars that guarded the castle and began to climb, each reach more painful then the next. Upon reaching the top, she hopped down onto the hard ground. Now she was officially on Maximoff property, and she felt accomplished as she did terrified. Phase one, complete. She began to jog, pushing her body to overcome the immense fear building up within her. After jogging for around te minutes, she finally reached the back portion of the castle. It was absolutely breathtaking. At least two miles long, the castle gardens were even beautiful in the blistering cold. The garden had all different varieties of plants, from tulips to roses to even a few different colors of orchids. Now was the hard part, she could gaze at the garden's immense beauty later on. ''How am I expected to find this damn plant anyway? this could take me days!'' ''Pardon, fair maiden?" her breathe hitched in her throat. Slowly rotating around to the source of the deep, melodic voice, the person standing before her was definitely the largest man she had seen in all of Romania. Standing at six feet six inches, his upper body was thickly muscled and large, followed by strong, chiseled thighs. He was wearing some kind of red and blue vest along with a white cravat. And what in the nine circles... was he wearing blue tights for? they quite honestly did little to hide the apparent bulge of his manhood. He also had on a long red and blue mantle, of which complimented his imposing height settled behind his back, framing his broad shoulders. His eyes were a fiery ruby red, and his hair was a chocolate brown that was spiked into a duck tail fashion. Oh yeah, I am so screwed. He smirked down at her, noticing how she was dressed quite daintily, enjoying the look of her heeled black boots on her small feet. ''Please, sir. I-'' ''Did I ask you to speak, little one? as lovely and ripe as I am positive you are, I do not wish for you to speak unless spoken to.'' She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, gazing off into the distance, trying not to confront the lummox of a man in front of her. ''What is your name, precious?'' she thought about not saying anything at first, but finally gave in. ''Emiline. Emiline Valenine'' he smirked and chuckled under his breath. ''Sweet Emiline, you have just entered into a world of unforgiving darkness and despair.'' The next thing she saw was the man stepping forward to engulf the two with his mantle, and from there, complete darkness.


End file.
